The everlasting light of day
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Sequel to The Neverending Darkness Of Night. There love finally realized jazz and bells are married and happy. Everyone thinks of the ideal fairytale, but who's to say that Bella's kind is extinct and also that she has not crossed one before. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

Okay hi everyone, this is the sequel to 'the neverending darkness of night'

thanks again to everyone that reviewed, commented, put on fav story/author alert list, in my previous stories, and please check them out, well here is the full summary for this story.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_her enemies vanquished at her coronation ball, Bella is newly wed to Jasper Hale_

_and loving it, that is until disaster strikes again and she must use the only thing possible in_

_such a dire case,_

_but in doing so will she be able to resist the pull of a much darker nature_

_or will her good nature prevail;_

_and what will the consequences be if she were to lose control, could she lose the very people that she loves most in the world, or indeed lose herself on the way.... r&r to find out._

Okay so here is the prologue and I hope you enjoy reading my story!

Sayonara,

from

Affarie Ava Mai

_**prologue.**_

I had been in so many life or death situations throughout my existence that this one seemed like a joke,

and yet I knew that it was real,

everything was perfect in my life right now;

I had everything I wanted,

kind of ironic how, you can escape death so many times,

and yet it still gets you in the end.

Death doesn't care about the people you leave behind,

it doesn't care about feelings or love,

or even grief and misery.

It only cares about, when it will strike,

even for an immortal, death still waits in the shadows,

waiting like one of our own kind, ready to spring.

Death is like time in a way,

because in the end time will always get every last one of us,

make us take our final breath....

in the end, death always wins...

*******************************************************************************************************************

not sure when chapter 1. will be up, but hopefully withing the next week, thanks to everyone for reading, and don't forget to review, if you want the first chapter,n also thanks to nogin95 and jayaz for their ideas.

Sayonara,

from

Affarie Ava Mai.

***


	2. Chapter 2 voices

Thanks for all the fav author\story alerts everybody,

this chapter was not my best chapter yet, 'cause I was fighting writers block and my computer was broken, so I had to use the small laptop that I had, so hopefully you will continue reading my story, after I post this chapter

_**voices.**_

'no Felix, swerve to the right, not the left!'

I shouted across the training room, Felix meanwhile turned and glared before trying the technique out again, I heard movement behind me, and cold, strong arms wrapped around my waist,

while jasper leaned his head on my shoulder

"hey, darling" he said "take a break from training for a while, we'll go for a walk in the garden, or you could challenge Emmett to a wrestling match again"

he said "i cant jazzy, I've got to practice!"

I said, I needed him to understand that Felix needed to know the technique before the end of the day, his arms loosened from around my waist and he stepped back

"Bella, that's all you do anymore! You never spend anytime with your family anymore, nor me for that matter"

I softened my tone when I spoke again

"jazz you know that I need to practice before I take over the throne"

I took his hand in my own and kissed his cheek before he pulled me into a tight hug

"well, bells I'm afraid that you have no choice but to come since your student just ran off"

he whispered in my ear, a grin beginning to stretch across his face

"but we gotta practice!" I shrieked, seeing Felix peek around the corner, as jasper dragged me through the door,

"Bella!" Alice screamed when she saw me, while jumping up and hugging me,

all of the Cullens, including Jane who was glaring at Emmett

were settled around the fire, although at the same time keeping well away from the sparks that were rising in the air,

I saw Jane motioning for me to sit next to her on the couch and pulled jasper by the hand,

over to her.

"whats wrong with you?"i whispered in her ear

"he locked me in the freezer" she hissed back,

I could feel jasper shaking with silent-laughter,

and nudged him, grinning myself.

After straightening my face I looked back at Jane who looked at me with a glum expression "well then it's good I guess, that you don't feel the cold" I giggled at her face, she looked murderous

"Bella!" she screamed, grabbing a pillow and whacking me over the head with it

"you are so dead!" she roared as we ran down the hall, past uncle Marcus who was in the library and Renata who was talking to Sarah, outside the hall.

_Why out of all the people in the world, do I get stuck with you?_

I ignored her voice and continued to run from my crazy sibling.

"whats wrong Jannie?"

I shouted back at her

"afraid of a little steam?" I heard Emmett burst into loud

laughter, as I jumped out the window of the second floor, just to get away from Jane,

I doubled back and when Jane found me nestled on jasper's laps, she took off planning her revenge.

"so, Bella" Emmett began "wanna wrestle?"

I gave him the look that said 'back off or you die'

and I'd say he got the message since he and rose went off and we're....kinda occupied. -shudder-

"i am so bored" Edward announced "we'll we could always..." Alice began but was cut off,

when Felix came running into the room, followed by Heidi and grabbed me in one of his arms and pulled me out of the door,

I glanced back to see the Cullens and jasper with a confused look on his face, staring at the empty space that i was sitting in only seconds ago.

Felix, Heidi and I stopped outside my fathers office and I was pushed inside as they ran off, without a word

"Bella" I heard Aro call from behind me as I took my seat,

he appeared in front of the desk, with a grave expression on his face

"Bella, you never got rid of your demonic nature did you?"

he questioned in a small voice,

I froze and my breathing stopped, I knew that I would be hyperventilating if I did not have the ability to stop breathing.

One word swum around in my head.

'He knew.....'

**********************************************************************************************************************

READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!! please-

I will be changing the title of 'my granddaughter, my demise' to 'mistaken rejections' and also changing the summary but it will still be the same story, its much better than this story, and if you like tragedy stories that involve Aro, Bella or Renee either dying or being depressed after new moon then please read

-warning some characters die- thought I should mention that about the story.

Anyway wont be updating for like a week or so but please can I ask for just 2 or 3 reviews?

Cyber-cookies for all who review, if you have you will-puppy dog eyes- appreciate criticism.

Sayonara,

from

Affarie Ava Mai,

or as others know me as -

Ella-Ava rose.


	3. Chapter 3 family divisions

_**Family divisions.**_

He knew that something was wrong with me, since before he wedding and it had only been getting worse, but my father did not like to interfere with my very personal relationships and had silenced his thoughts, instead masking them with his thoughts of gloating over me; his daughter.

After a severe discussion where I had been able to sway father from the idea of me still having my demonic nature as apart of me,

he had finally relented and was now only keeping an anxious watch on me; his treasure.

It was ludicrous the way he viewed me and my powers, sometimes whenever he would think thoughts such as me being the saviour of the volturi I would want to grip him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, how could he view me as an angel, a saint?

I was far from, I was a monster,

I knew that it was unfairly to judge myself so, but still it was not like Edwards guilt over murdering other creatures,

That bothered me too, but what really bothered me was what was inside of me,

What was my essence, what I was;

And she was certainly not helping by urging me to kill my own father every time I passed him in the hallway, as if on cue she started again.

_He is close to knowing, you must kill him, he will be the death of us._

But no; this time I would not give in this time I was stronger.

But so was she;

In truth lately I had been terrified of that part of myself; I knew it was unfair to judge myself because of one thing, but this was not something small, this was life changing.

Every now and then my mind would return to that moment of my wedding and her words would haunt me yet again,

_You will see and I will get my revenge, once and for all…_

It sounded cheesy I know, but I was truly terrified of myself,

She knew I had heard what she had said, but she was acting indifferent, like nothing had happened,

jasper knew also thanks to my constant emotion changing fazes that something was up, if it was not for the fact that a vampire could not have children I would have suspected that I was with child, for all of the mood swings,

I knew that jasper fretted but still I could not calm myself down around him when I got like this, nor could I ever.

I climbed out of bed, out of jaspers arms and went to get dressed, I had training this morning, showing Jane defence moves that coordinate with Alec's, so I had to dress into something fashionable yet suitable,

I settled for plain black leggings over a stripy black and white tee-shirt and black star converses, simple, casual yet effective.

I passed jasper who was still laying in bed and sat down beside him

"You coming?" I asked.

He considered his options for a second before shaking his head silently; no

"I'm racing the Volterra cars with Emmett today, to see which one is the fastest"

He said, grinning sheepishly,

I grinned back at him, rising and heading for the door,

But turned back to see him looking at me

"Just as a hint" I said "try my veryon, its pretty fast"

And with one last smile I headed at a human pace in the direction of the training room.

"Spin then kick" I said to Jane again,

She had nailed every move but kept feigning to the left and kicking when Corin attacked her from that side, I knew that I couldn't change her attack technique completely but still, it needed to improve.

"That's enough for today" I said

"Be here bright and early tomorrow morning" I continued then made my way out of the hall.

I decided to look around the castle again; I knew it inside out by now,

I knew of every secret that hid within the halls and even those that didn't.

I decided to go to my place; I had discovered a few years back a secret chamber that had been built in one of the restricted sections of the library,

I suspected that Aro knew about It, but once he stayed out, I liked to pretend that I could actually be on my own for once.

Over the years I had renovated, added a bookcase with a few books, a chair and more importantly; pictures of my family.

I flew back to my room, careful to conceal the entrance and returned with the latest pictures of my family;

One had everyone in Volterra, the Cullen's, then jasper and me in the front.

The second one I took out was the time that Emmett and I had gone fishing when it was raining, he had gotten frustrated and instead of catching it with the fishing pole he had jumped into the river, remerging with a catfish in his mouth, while I had been laughing my ass off at him.

Jane had been the one to capture that picture and I had run around taking pictures of her, until jasper had pulled me into the lake with him,

The next photo was of me and jazz surfacing, while he pulled me in for a kiss,

I put them all up on the shelf on the wall and stood back to admire them

"I thought I would find you here" I heard someone say as they approached and shut the panel behind them,

Jazz came behind me and put his hands around my waist.

"We have everything now don't we?"

I asked, turning around in his embrace to kiss him full on in the lips and escape from his kiss, with me giggling like mad and him chasing behind me, it was true that we had everything now, except for one thing;

Freedom from the beast within me.

**(A\N; IMPORTANT READ!!!!) **

okay I know that the last chapter was not good at all but I was after starting school again and was suffering from writers block, something that has never happened to me before, so you can imagine my shock, also I was sick the weekend that I wrote that, and have still not recovered so I hope that this chapter was okay.

Now more importantly I need reviews! I need encouragement even if they are flames; I need something, anything to improve the story.

Tell me what you want to read, and not what I think you want to read, so review.

No reviews, no chapter basically, also thanks to anyone who reviewed my other story mistaken rejections (nlovewithemmettcullen) so thank you! And please check out my stories; I put up two one-shot stories on fan fiction, so just go onto my profile and check them out! And don't forget to review!!! Thank you

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	4. Chapter 4sibling rivary

_**Sibling rivalry **_

_**Alec pov; **_

I was settled in the library searching through the hundreds of books, for one that I had not yet read.

I wasn't like I had to study or even wanted to read any books but I had to pass the time somehow,

If this were last year then Bella and I would've started training early, I wasn't jealous I just really missed my sister, we had a sort of circle of friends when we went through the years of loneliness together, Jane, Bella and I.

We stuck together, we looked out for each other, but now she had the Cullen's as another family.

I had interrogated jasper enough to know that he was worthy of my sister, but still I was upset. I was happy that she had finally found her mate but we had less sibling-bonding time than before. Jane and Bella shopped, Bella and I read and practiced a battle technique that was until she got married, and her time was put into arranging coronation details with Alice Cullen.

I reached up to grab 'battle and attack techniques of the 20th century'

And as my hands closed around the binding,

I felt myself floating, and closed my eyes to the darkness that only unconsciousness brought….

_**Bella pov;**_

I exited fathers study and checked the clock in the hall;

10:52 in the morning. I sighed and made my way to the training room, I was excited about having this practice lesson with just Alec; normally Felix, Demetri or jasper were always in the chamber.

I missed hanging out with my brother, he frightened some people but he was always compassionate and kind to me, ever since I had arrived in Volterra with father and my uncles.

But still Alec was….complicated; I chuckled remembering the look of sheer torture on jaspers face as Alec continued interrogating him after the wedding.

Alec and I were as close as any brother and sister, even closer; I knew I could depend on him with my life, but did not want to risk it.

That was why I was so concerned for Alec's safety at the Christmas ball; he had no way of surviving.

I pushed open the training room doors swiftly, and entered to see Alec's back to me "Alec" I called, but was puzzled when he did not turn around to face me; surely he must have heard me.

The last thing I saw was Alec's dark red eyes, clouded over as if in a trance;

Then everything went blank and I drifted into unconsciousness yet…

Really short I know but please review, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! So tell me if your interested.

The stories plot-line begins in the next chapter and I hope you like it, but to find out about it then you have to review! P.s this is going to be a really short story because I am not getting a lot of reviews and have other stories to work on

Sayonara,

From

Affarie Ava Mai

(Ella-Ava Rose)

***


	5. Chapter 5 A stranger's kiss

_**A stranger's kiss.**_

I was rising threw the waters,

I could still hear, I could still feel,

But I could not move or touch;

These symptoms were like the after math of my brother, Alec's power.

I felt weak, and not like the normal vampire weak, like as if I needed to shut my eyes and just let the waves carry me into the deep silence that I knew would greet me on the other side.

I felt cold air blow against my ear as someone leaned in and whispered

"Wake up, my love"

I felt icy-cold lips press against my own and was lost as to why my jazz was so cold, he was normally so warm and….civilized,

Even his voice sounded different;

And I opened my eyes by a centimetre to see bright lights covering the ceiling, as I shut my eyes again I saw a movement at the side of my perphial vision; someone moving closer.

I urged myself to move, I _needed _to move, but could not, my muscles were locked, frozen;

I was completely defenceless against any attacks.

I felt the cool air in my ear as that voice came into volume

"Open your eyes, my love. Wake up" my jaw twitched reflexively.

That did not sound like my jazz's voice.

Someone cupped my chin and lifted my head away from the direction of the light,

I was able to open my eyes by a fraction, but wished now that I was not able to.

I was right about it not being my husband's voice, but I was no stranger to who was leaning over me;

That guest that was at my wedding, the stranger that I had no name for.

As the memories over my kidnapping came back to me, I wondered how long I had been out,

As if reading my thoughts the stranger said

"Three days, you have been unconscious for three days"

I stared at him in shock; it was rare for a vampire to faint or to fall unconscious but even rarer for them to fall unconscious for over two days,

That time that Zack had sucked my energy from me had been the only exception, I was after being through a traumatic experience but even then I had only been unconscious for a day or two.

He saw the shock in my eyes and immediately started to apologize

"I am sorry I used my power too forcefully on you, it was only supposed to be for a few hours, a day at most. Please forgive me"

I pushed all thought of forgiveness aside and continued to stare at him

"What do you want?" the words left my mouth before I knew that those were the words I was thinking,

I saw or rather heard him sigh and look at me full-on in the eye

"Ever since…" he began "no, I mean, well……I'm in love with you" he stated.

I eyed him warily, he wasn't serious was he?

"and this is how you show your love for me" I said, motioning to the stone room we were in, it had no furnishings or decoration, just blank stretch of grey wall on all sides "no" he answered, hesitant "this is"

He stated as he tried to lean in and press his cold lips to mine but I, for once,

Was able to react to his actions and had rolled over on my stomach and was now on the opposite side of the room, with him staring at me warily

"I'm married" I stated calmly, but on the inside I was seething,

And that rage was all that kept me going, all that kept me strong.

"You will understand someday" was all he said as he backed up and attempted to leave the room

"Wait" I shouted desperately

"Why am I here" I almost screamed

"Like I said" was what he replied "I'm in love with you, and only time will prove that" as he closed the door I attempted to throw a fireball at him, never mind who he is,

I had to get out of here that was the most important thing.

I expected to see the flare and the warmth of the fire emanating from my fingers but they were still and strangely…empty.

I tried again and again but to no prevail,

I sunk to the ground as she had her first thoughts about the dire circumstance that we were in.

'_I told you I would get my revenge'_

Was what she said, my head snapped up from its defeated position in shock, what did she mean?

'_Oh I think you know' _

Was all she said and then my thoughts were left to themselves, but still I stared on into the darkness, in shock and in….pain.

I thought we had an agreement, but now I see that I was wrong.

She had planned this; this was what she had wanted all along.

She was to kill me and take control of my body,

She would murder the real me and pretended to escape while actually she was helping to infiltrate the volturi from the outside.

She had stricken a bargain with this stranger; she was attempting to finally rule the vampire world.

'_His name is Jamie' _was her next thought

'_He's special….he's like us, one of our kind…_

_.he has a demonic nature as well…..'_

_To be continued…_

Thanks to those of you who_**did**_review, kinda losing heart in this story so I'm not sure if I should continue, also check out my new stories 'mistaken rejection' and 'forever immortal'.

AM LOOKING FOR BETA!!!!! For both of those stories.

I put a lot of effort into this chapter and would appreciate it if I was awarded with maybe three reviews? Pretty please.

Sayonara

From

Affarie Ava Mai

(Ella Ava Rose)

***


	6. Chapter 6 Author's note sorry

_**Author's note...**_

okay I am sorry to say that, as I have not been getting enough replies and ideas for my story that

I have decide for the time being, to discontinue this story.

It does not mean that I will not finish this story someday,

but only when I feel enough enthusiasm to continue.

I am sorry for any inconvenience that this has caused, and you can make me feel sad or guilty by saying how unfair this is, but that will not change my mind;

I have other stories that people like more than 'the everlasting light of day' and therefore those stories have been getting me more feedback;

I will be starting the sequel to my story 'mistaken rejections' and will also be posting two other stories which will be called 'cryptic obscurity' and 'my royally screwed up princess' both of whom are for twilight;

that along with my other story 'the forever immortals' will mean I will be writing four stories at one time,

each of which I have to update weekly!

And as I am not receiving any feedback on whether I should continue writing or not then I really see no point.

I will stop writing this story for two weeks which is until the 21st day of this month and if I have enough reviews and encouragement and (hopefully) a person who volunteers to be my beta reader then I will continue;

so if you do not want this story to be discontinued then you know what to do!

Click on the green button! I hope that all of you understand,

you probably think that I am being selfish

but I'm not really I just see no point in continuing if no one is reading the story;

pity I must say, as it had a good ending in my opinion;D

once again sorry for the inconvenience caused,

don't kill me over this

I want to thank you for all the encouragement up to this point.

review with ideas, flames, or offers on a beta reader and I will hopefully be able to write back to you soon.

Sayonara (hopefully not for the last time)

from

Affarie Ava Mai

***


	7. Chapter 7 Continuation

_Hello, my readers. Before you rejoice too much, I must answer a few questions. Yes I am continuing with this story, but once I am finished writing all the chapters, I will post them and you can review if you want. In truth I have lost all enthusiasm for this story, and am more interested in my other stories. But I have decided it was unfair of me to discontinue the story and so I am updating this story; but remember that updates will be scarce and not all of my ideas will agree with you, and if they don't remember that you chose to read this story, and don't abuse me on what happens in the future of this story, and whilst I am writing I hope you enjoy (most) of it. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year._

* * *

**Bella pov; **

**last time;**

_his name is Jamie' _

_he's special...he's like us, one of our kind..._

_he has a demonic side as well..._

**present time; **

he left then, and I slumped down on the bed and let out a half-strangled sob. Why wasn't life ever easy?

_'this is your life we're talking about after all' _was the answer I was rewarded with _'shut up, traitor' _ I snarled to myself and ii was certain that if an on-looker had just passed by they would think I had a mental-condition. And who's to say I didn't?

It suddenly dawned on me that these walls couldn't be impenetrable to every one of my powers, and I was more than willing to test my conclusion for once.

Instead of holding back for once I let my powers go, not afraid to hurt any of the surrounding people as there was no one left that I loved, around here.

_'now who's the pessimist?'_she asked in a smug voice, to which I didn't even bother on commenting.

_'you know that its for the best. I'll be better at ruling. In truth wasn't it always me with the power's? The reason as to why you became the princess? All I ask in return is that I be givenn my time to rule my people. Not much, I ask from you, Bella. Think about it, you don't have to die.'_

"oh ya, like you won't kill me anyway" I replied sarcastically "you were always just waiting for your chance, and now you have the choice and you won't just kill me directly. You are dirt to me" and for the added effect I spat on the ground, proving my point.

All was silent, and I knew she was planning, so whilst she was occupied I threw myself into finding an escape.

Seeing the hard-protective outer crust of a metal hatch on the opposite side of the room, I cautiously made my way over to the other side, being careful to position myself in the shadows, away from the cameras I had just seen.

I puled my hands back concentrating on the warmth that creating fire, brought to my fingers and all of a sudden my hands were engulfed in flames.

Once preparing for my assault on the hard metal doors, I crashed my fists into the side part and, whilst it left a small, barely see-able dent, I had not done much damage.

Increasing the heat I tried again and again and even with different objects of the elements only each time, to come back with a useless effort.

I tried another ability which was controlling the earth and after trying to produce a plant from the earth beneath the metal ground, I found that even that metal was too strong.

All in all; I was stuck inside a huge metal room, with just a few lights, a bed and my demonic side for company. Joy joy.

I crawled into the corner, sobbing; I had no way to make it back to my family alive. I turned my gaze to the camera which had started beeping during my attack and after dismantling it, I returned to my thoughts.

Looks like I wasn't getting out of this dump anytime soon...

* * *

_well short, I know but I have to go write for my other stories. Check out my brand new story 'Cryptic Obscurity' which I think is quite good and I hope you like it._

_Review if you feel like it._

_From_

_Ella-Ava Rose_

_***_


	8. Chapter 8 AN PLEASE READ!

Hello again. It is me I have returned from my bedroom (where I barely ever come out of) okay basically RosieRathbone and KimberelyCullen are doing a one-shot contest. If youwant any more information then the site to follow is;

.net/s/5504858/9/

I really hope you guys will write an entry for it and DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! or else you won't be able to review for the next one. Again CHECK OUTTHE CONTEST, PRETTY PLEASE!!! I will delete this chapter later on so if you want to review at all go to one of my previous chapters.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused and I hope to see you all writing for the contest.

Xoxo

Ella-Ava Rose


	9. Chapter 9 note will be deleted after

Sorry not an update but just to tell you guys that I have written a new story called;

**'Mistaken Identity'** and thought that some of you might enjoy reading it. Its really fucking messed up but it should be good. Although minors are not advised to read it here is the summary;

_Bella was strange and shy. But the Cullen's never thought anything of it, and to them she was just 'New Girl' but everyone has secrets in their lives and Bella, in particular. Rated M for Language, Rape and other things. Better than it sounds guarantee!_

So go onto my profile and check it out, it should be great and I have a good feeling for it. I also am writing another story which will be called **'One's Destiny' **and it is a charmed\twilight x-over, contact me for information and I am still looking for a beta(who will still review for the chapter) for my stories 'Everyone Hates Isa'. 'Mistaken Identity'. 'The Forever Immortals'. 'Cryptic Obscurity'. 'My Life After Death' 'The Everlasting light Of Day' and 'Bella's Sense Of Humor' so if you are interested PM me. Kk?

Here are some extra notes for all of my stories;

**Everyone Hates Isa;** will be updated in 2-3 weeks. I need time guys. I don't want to _not _update guys but it has to be done. I really appreciate all the reviews and support you guys give me but my mom is preggers again and I need some time helping her and all that Jazz, plus school is a bitch. Lol still need beta.

**One's Destiny; ** will be uploaded when my beta earth-Fairy2006 gets back to me.

**Mistaken Identity; ** please check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Forever Immortals; ** will be updated within the week.

**Cryptic Obscurity; ** is on its second chapter and is after being updated, please review for me!!!

**My Life After Death; ** author going through denial. Doesn't know what to do. Ideas please?

**The Everlasting Light Of Day;** as I said before I think failed for what I had planned from the start but I will continue -sigh- I'm disappointed with it.

**Bella's sense of Humor;** I am continuing!!!! yay!!!! stay tuned for more.

There that's what I needed to say and this will be put up on all my stories.


	10. broken hand

_this is a mesage to all affarie ava mai (my sis) fans that read her stories._

_its actually an hillarious story_

_We went to a zoo were the animals run around and you drive through and when we got near the birds Ella (affari ava mai) decided to get closer to the birds got out of the car and went to take a picture of the pelican and when she did the flash went off and the pelican when crazy and attacked the hand her camera was in (which was her right arm) and in her effort to save the camera broke two or three finger and twisted her pinkie she is in much pain and will be unable to even type for about a month so I'm very sorry but …….. No updates for that time I would appreciate it if you would leave her some reviews wishing her to get well soon_

I told you it was a hilarious story even she thinks so well she's really sorry and promises to get back to writing as soon as she possibly can until then just stay strong

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


End file.
